


Bedtime

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton is refusing to go to bed, but Logan has a few tricks up his sleeves.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 15





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! reblogged another prompt list on tumblr to celebrate 400 people being insane enough to enjoy my writing lol. This was for:
> 
> 2\. “Don’t make me come get you.”

“Patton,” Logan called from the landing of the stairs. “It’s time to come to bed.”

Patton whined and pulled the blanket he was wearing as a hood tighter around him.

“Patton.”

“But it’s a _marathon_ , Logan! I have to stay up and watch them all.”

Logan crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. “It, in fact, does not mean that. Not to mention that we have access to _Gravity Falls_ thanks to various streaming services.”

Patton’s shoulders slumped, and though Logan couldn’t see his face, he was positive Patton was pouting. He wiggled a little where he sat on the floor in front of the television, but he still made no move to come up the stairs. It was rather hypocritical, in Logan’s opinion, considering how often Patton forced any of them if they stayed up too late past “bedtime.”

Actually, there was an idea.

“Patton,” putting a teasingly warning tone into his voice. “Don’t make me come get you.”

Patton went eerily still for a moment before his wiggling started up again, two-fold. Logan resisted the urge to huff out a laugh and slowly moved down the rest of the stairs. Patton’s wiggling got more and more pronounced the closer he got.

“Big mistake, Patton,” Logan said, crouching next to the blanket pile, which was now shaking with not-quite-suppressed giggles.

Logan decided to let him keep the blanket protection, for the time being. Patton was ticklish enough that it wouldn’t provide him much relief, anyway, and it would be quite fun to make Patton _think_ he had any semblance of protection.

He reached out and started squeezing around an approximation of where Patton’s sides were, making him squeal out and topple over to one side. Legs kicked out of the blanket, flailing wildly in the air -- Patton always had been a squirmer -- but Logan just maneuvered around them to scoot in closer and continued squeezing Patton’s sides and hips.

Patton thrashed, movements contained by his blanket, as he squealed and laughed. He seemed to be trying to escape the blanket, having realized it was no protection at all and was only hindering his attempts to escape from Logan’s hands.

But despite all this, he never cried out for it to stop.

“Really, Patton,” Logan said, careful to keep his voice calm and conversational, as if he wasn’t absolutely wrecking Patton with tickling fingers, “you should’ve known I’d use your own tactics against you. After all, how many times have you done this to Roman? Virgil? To _me_?”

“Logan!” Patton shrieked as a hand attached itself to his knee.

“Yes, dear Patton?”

Patton responded simply with a series of cackles as the hand at his knee went to town. With his other hand, Logan grabbed the edges of the blanket that Patton had nearly escaped and pulled them tight, tucking them under Patton’s body. Then, he straddled Patton’s stomach to further prevent him from crawling out of the fabric and went for the kill: attacking Patton’s legs.

He squeezed from the tops of Patton’s thighs down to the pressure points right above his kneecaps, then back up again. Patton wailed before bursting out into hysterical cackles, twisting and wiggling under Logan’s body, legs kicking frantically and yet unable to detach Logan’s fingers. Logan briefly worried that the laughter would wake Roman or Virgil up, if they had fallen asleep already.

“Okay!” Patton cried out through his laughter.

Logan lightened his tickles until he was just scratching with his nails at Patton’s kneecaps, easily accessible thanks to his pajama shorts.

“’Okay’ what?” Logan asked.

“I’ll go to bed,” Patton giggled. “I promise!”

Logan pulled his hands away and climbed off Patton, reaching out to help untangle him from the blanket. Once Patton was freed, Logan grabbed the remote and switched off the TV, and then helped Patton up off the ground and up the stairs.

“Hey, Lo?” Patton asked, once they’d reached the hallway with their rooms.

“Yes, Patton?”

Patton fidgeted with his fingers for a moment before looking up at Logan. “Do you wanna have a sleepover tonight?”

Logan smiled. “I would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you'd like, and come visit me on tumblr at august-anon! I'll be taking these prompts all week! (or as long as people are sending them in lol)


End file.
